Needles, Books, A Cosy Couch And A lab Desk
by talyn64
Summary: "General wants these calculations. I want time off a nice book, a cosy couch and some peace and quiet." Sam sighed rubbing her eyes and sitting down on one of her stools as Jack watched her... Smut, What on earth will Jack do ? ENJOY PPLS !


**A/N: Okay I blame the existence of this story on Jen, after she said she hated needles it got me thinking if I could write a story (smut included) on this topic when I came up with this… And then things kinda got out of hand and well, Kait was no better basically asking for more, so instead of 2-3 chapters I've crammed it into one long story, to which end I hope you enjoy so enough of me rambling go enjoy.**

**Your smutty fix is below! **

Needles, books, a cosy couch and a lab desk 

He hated needles. Absolutely hated them with a passion. Jack O'Neill stood leaning over the gurney, pants shamelessly dropped to the floor and his bare bum showing, waiting for the impending needle Doctor Janet Frasier intended to stick him with.

Janet walked up behind Jack, clearing the needle and checking the dosage.

"Alright Colonel, you're going to feel a tiny prick." She advised Jack, who screwed his eyes shut. Needles in places like this didn't feel like a prick; it felt like the needle was ten inches thick and never ending.

"Come on Doc, nothing with you and a needle is a little prick." Jack complained when he felt the needle enter his bottom and Janet's hand leave it. All over.

"There, all done. You should see Sam; she might soothe your pain…" Janet smirked and Jack stared at her open-mouthed.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked in utter shock. Well, not completely utter shock, but a degree of shock anyway. As much as he tried to hide his feelings for his blonde Major, there was no denying he was attracted to her and wouldn't go too far as to say he loved her.

"Oh you know what I mean." Janet replied and stood there his pants still around his ankles resting on the floor.

"No I don't Janet." Jack tried to deny, having Carter in the flesh would be ten times maybe even twenty times better than a dream, feeling her soft pale flesh under his hands, his thick hot cock driving into her pussy and her moaning and withering under him. Just the thoughts where enough to make him hard.

"Well obviously junior does…" Jack said and walked out of the cubical smiling.

Jack looked down finally realising his pants where still on the floor and that his cock was painfully hard, no amount of cold water would be able to curb his little member's enthusiasm, nor Jack's hunger for Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on her lab chair, staring at equations that where completely wrong; none of it made sense, standing up she walked around her lab stretching her legs and arms and her neck was stiff and body tense.<p>

What she wouldn't give for a nice quiet evening. A bottle of wine, a nice book and a comfy couch to rest in. But of course she wouldn't get this today, she had requests from the upper brass she just couldn't ignore… as much as she wanted to.

After four missions and no down time, Sam was run off her feet. Her body was tired and speaking for everyone on the team; they all needed a break… _desperately_.

Jack walked down the bleak halls of the SGC. The grey was getting to him. He needed to get out; thinking about the cabin, the fresh lake - with no fish- some beer and maybe Carter might come. It was an extremely bad idea; just the thought of him and Sam alone was enough for his cock to harden in the strict military briefs.

Jack came to a stop at Sam's lab and leant against the door frame, watching her stretch her muscles, rub her shoulders and knead her legs. It was a sight Jack could not afford to miss; it was just too perfect. Jack's cock couldn't agree more, tenting his pants just when Sam turned around.

Drinking in the sight of Jack in her lab, she scanned his body and her eyes stopped at his crotch. His tenting pants were a magnificent display and from what she could gather he wasn't unfortunately equipped downstairs. A dreamy smile spread far and wide and her mind drifted, thinking of all the things he could do with it.

Boy was it turning her on…

Suddenly bought out of her daze, Jack cleared his throat and walked over to her desk fingering one of her new toys.

"So Carter, what do you have planned for this weekend?" Jack asked innocently, as if everything was normal.

Nothing was normal when it came to her and Jack; they both knew it.

"General wants these calculations. I want time off a nice book, a cosy couch and some peace and quiet." Sam sighed rubbing her eyes and sitting down on one of her stools as Jack watched her.

"Come on Carter! Screw the brass and let's go!" Jack clapped his hands and walked round to her.

"Sir… you know I can't leave. These are due in on Monday and I have four sets to go through..." Sam replied but Jack wasn't having any of it, thankful the security cameras were down for maintenance.

Jack decisively cut Sam off by cupping her face and crashing his lips to hers. His eyes fell shut, lost in the taste of her sweet lips, the feel of them so, _so _soft. Sam was too absorbed in the kiss to think about how wrong this was; how many rules they were breaking. Her mind drifted with the feeling of his lips as they kissed the sweet and bitterness, and the feel of his tongue as she allowed it entrance.

Jack slowly pulled away, walking over to the door and locking it, effectively sealing them in. He turned back to Sam, clearly seeing the desire and want in her eyes. Her breathing was hard and her face flushed, she was truly a picture of beauty.

Jack tugged on her hips as they collided with his crotch, letting out a moan he pushed Sam up against the desk, his lips crashing against her in a passionate and frenzied kiss, as his hand slid up and down her BDU shirt, preparing to remove it. His fingers traced the buttons and opened them one by one, his lips leaving hers to trail down her body to kiss every new piece of flesh that was revealed to him. the soft taste of her skin was making him dizzy.

Jack looked at the black bra she wore to cover her pale flesh. Jack pushed the bra straps off her shoulders and pulled the cup away from her breast and immediately took the pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. Sam moaned and arched her back as Jack pinched the wet bud and rolled it in between his fingers, not denying her other breast the same attention.

Sam's hands fisted his silver hair holding him to her breast; if he was this good with his tongue on her breast, what else could he do with it?

Jack reached for her belt and undid it in one fluid motion, his fingers found the zipper on her pants. Sam was too caught up in the feeling of his fingers and mouth on her when Jack pulled her pants down her legs kissing her thighs and running his fingers up and down her legs arching once more and pushing her soaked panties into his face.

The smell was intoxicating. His finger traced the lining of her panties and slipped them down her slender legs as it joined the pile of clothes lying on the cold cement floor, carelessly forgotten.

Jack's nose nudged Sam's pussy with his nose, his fingers spread her folds to bury his tongue as far as he could into her heat. He thrust in and out as Sam's moans and whimpers urged him on while she held his head close.

All reasonable thought had left Sam long ago when Jack had first kissed her, and with the things he was doing to her with just his tongue she couldn't think at all! His hand snaked up her body and pinched her nipple, a loud moan tore from her chest as her body arched into his touch, all the while he continued to roll and pinch the breast.

Jack licked and tasted Sam's sweetness as it dripped from her body; he would never be able to get enough of it. Replacing his tongue with his fingers he thrust two into her at once and Sam whimpered at the fill it provided and the depth it reached.

As good as his tongue and fingers were this just wasn't enough; she wanted Jack O'Neill's thick cock fucking her against her desk right now! To hear him moaning and gasping into her chest as he came and all the power he had, driving her into the abyss.

"Jack…" She moaned when she tried to pull him away from her pulsing centre, but it was no use as he gripped her hips and inserted a third finger making Sam jump. Just thrust erratically into her pussy and Sam was dangerously close to losing control, the pleasure he incited on her body was unbelievable even for her.

Jack sucked her clit into his mouth, his fingers still driving into her hot pussy and when he bit down on her clit it was all over…

"Oh Jack!" Sam moaned as her body gave in the exquisite orgasm he gave her, and he didn't stop his fingers and mouth still on her as she rode the intense orgasm out. Jack licked her clean, missing only a few drops that smeared on thighs.

The dreamy look in Sam's eyes when she opened them was beautiful and Jack couldn't help but smile as he kissed her lips. It wasn't exactly what Sam thought it would be as she tasted herself on his lips; his taste and her taste mixing together was driving her insane with want.

"Jack… inside me … NOW." Sam demanded, her hands going to his belt and undoing it. His pants dropped to the floor and his cock stood to attention and Sam licked her lips as Jack stepped in between her legs lifting her up onto the steel top of the table.

The table was cold beneath her, but it was soon forgotten when Jack placed the tip of his thick cock at her opening and slid - ever so slowly – in, savouring the feel and tight squeeze. With a final thrust, Jack's cock lodged behind her cervix and Sam panted, not wanting the sensations coursing through her body to ever end. it was way too good to be true.

He pulled out then thrust back in, pushing Sam flat so she would be lying on her back, his hand splayed on her stomach as he thrust in and out. He couldn't resist watching the bounce of her breasts as he thrust, it was deeply erotic, her chest heaving trying to pull what air she could into her body; she was gasping at every thrust as Jack found her G-Spot.

The light sheen of sweat on his chest shone in the fluorescent light as he pumped into her body, such a tight fit, the friction was perfect and the pull she gave him was enough for Jack to lose control. The clamping of her muscles brought Sam closer to taking the last leap of faith into the black abyss

Pulling her legs over his shoulders, Jack slipped deeper, hitting her cervix and Sam moaned her eyes closing and her hands gripping onto the desk where she could as he continued to pump into her pussy. She was so close and Jack could feel it as her hot centre started to flutter.

Jack's hand on her stomach moved to her clit, rubbing on it, applying just the sweetest of pressure that had Sam arching off the desk and moaning in pleasure. Jack's cock was so close it wasn't funny. changing the direction of his thrust's into her body, Sam moaned and whimpered and it bought a smile to his face that he was able to elicit such things from her sweet little lips.

Sam clamped her muscles once, twice, giving into the pressure building in her body, all the while clamping down on Jack and drawing him in to her tight channel.

"Fuckk…. Jack!" Sam screamed as the orgasm flowed through her body and he couldn't resist joining her. Shooting his seed into her body as her orgasm subsided his ripped through his body, releasing all he had to give.

His body slumped over Sam's, completely spent. a satisfied smile spread wide on Sam's face as her hand massaged his head. She loved the feeling of his hair in her hands, it was soft and very Jack O'Neill.

"Mmm…" Jack sighed, his head resting on her stomach, eyes closed and reveling in the feeling of being with Sam, but this wasn't the ideal place to be. He lifted his head to look at Sam, the sated smile lazily shining brightly in turn, making Jack smile as well.

"Much better… than any fantasy." Sam smiled up at him and Jack bent down on the floor picking up their discarded clothes. Pulling up his pants and putting his BDU shirt back on, he turned to Sam and handed her clothes to her.

"My place, seven-thirty… dinner?" He offered when Sam started doing up her BDU shirt and pulling her boots back on. Looking up she met his eyes and slid off the bench, her legs wobbling as Jack wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her with his face in her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring beer." Sam replied. Jack's hands were still on her waist and he leant forwards, kissing her softly and Sam melted into the feeling. Breaking apart slowly, Jack placed a kiss on Sam's forehead and rested his head against hers.

"I guess I'll see you later?" he smiled against her skin and Sam giggled. his hand grasped hers, holding it tight as they both walked over to the door and Jack turned around send Sam one last but not final look as he departed her lab.

Walking down the corridors, a smile on his face, he walked to the locker room, grabbed his gear and headed for the elevators.

Sam's fingers traced her lips, feeling the last of Jack's touch on her skin, she just couldn't get enough. he was like an addiction and he was the cure to which Sam needed more. Heading for the women's locker room Sam picked up her gear and headed home.

* * *

><p>S&amp;J<p>

Sam's fingers laced around a red bottle of wine while her other hand carried the six pack of Guinness, her bag slung over her shoulder carrying little, if anything, of importance.

Stepping up to jack's front door, she knocked once and waited. She was immediately surprised to see Jack staring at her, hand towel carelessly thrown over his shoulder beer in hand and the sweet smell of …

Non-burnt steak?

"Sam…" He stood awkwardly in the middle of the doorway, holding his tongs and nervously taking a swig of beer.

"Can I come in?" She asked, to which Jack looked at the space either side of him, before he looked back up at Sam.

"Uh… yeah, sorry." Jack replied, moving to the side and holding the door open. stepping through, Sam walked into the kitchen placing the beer and wine on the bench and walking out back on the deck with a glass in hand.

Looking up, Sam watched in amazement. No matter how many times she looked at the stars, they grew more and more beautiful. The wonders that it held the secrets it kept and the vast history it was making.

Jack watched her through the window and smiled, setting the table for dinner. he tore his eyes away and went out onto the deck, picking up the steak off the grill. Completely oblivious to him, Sam continued to look at the stars and Jack put their dinner on the table.

Jack stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder softly; Sam turned around to look at Jack.

"Dinners ready," he simply said and Sam walked inside with his hand resting on her back, pulling out the chair for her.

"Looks delicious," Sam exclaimed and Jack smiled at her; it beat mess food any day, he thought to himself and waited for Sam to start eating.

The steak was lovely and tender. Sam sunk her teeth into it slowly pulling out the fork and Jack didn't miss the action. Her eyes closed as she took in the taste, causing Jack's body reacting, as his flaccid cock hardened some.

'At least she didn't moan…' Jack thought and continued to eat, but finding it difficult as Sam played with her fork. 'She's doing this on purpose' Jack's cringed. Foreplay at dinner not how he had planned things to go.

Time for a little payback…

Jack extended his legs slowly and softly rubbing his leg up and down her bare ones, her eyes falling shut and her concentration faltering.

'Ha ha.' Jack thought as his leg crept higher and higher.

It took all of her control not to pull him across the table and fuck him senseless. Jack's cock tented his pants and he was starting to feel the pressure build.

'Screw this.' Sam thought. Pulling out from the table, she opened her eyes and sized him up before she stood and walked around to his side. Grabbing the collar of his shirt Sam pulled his lips to hers and Jack's hands landed on her hips, the kiss wasn't soft, nor passionate, but hard and willful.

Straddling him Sam sat on his lap and Jack blindly found his feet her legs wrapping around his torso as he slammed her up against the hard wall and pinned her. Sam's head hit the wall leaving her neck exposed and Jack took the opportunity. His lips latched on to her pulse point and sucked hard as Sam moaned, feeling him smile against her skin.

Opening the buttons roughly on her shirt, Jack uncovered the black lacy bra Sam wore, framing her pale tits, before he snapped her bra to give him a fuller view, eyeing them before he decided to take one into his mouth.

Sam moaned and arched helplessly against him as he latched onto her left breast, sucking hard, little nibbles here and there, releasing it with a pop before he showed her other tit the same attention.

Sam could feel Jack's cock pressing into her as he pressed her up against the wall, her free hand sliding down his body trying to undo his jeans.

'Thank god he isn't wearing a belt!' Sam yelled inwardly at herself as he felt the button pop.

The zipper was next to go…

'Boxers fucking hell… BOXERS!' Sam thought. This provided a challenge, one she was happy to meet. Jack drifted to her skirt, his hands sliding underneath, finding her panties soaked.

Against the wall wasn't his first choice but it was better than the table as his cock sprung free and rested against her ass and Sam moaned.

His hand gripped his hot and hard cock pressing it against her opening and he slipped in with ease, such a snug fit; he couldn't help but thrust hard, setting a pace that had her slamming against the wall with every thrust he made.

The little whimpers and moans that escaped her lips brought him close to the edge and Sam clamped her muscles.

A little quickie up against the wall never hurt anyone…

Jack's hand sought her clit, rubbing harshly and Sam cried out as his calloused fingers brushed against her bundle of nerves. Jack arched, slipping ever so deeper into her wet body.

The friction he was creating was exquisite and Jack smiled as Sam whimpered, her eyes screwing shut and her muscles contracting around his thick cock, pulling him deeper into her body. Jack's closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder and thrust harder.

Both were unable to form words and Sam continued to whimper…

The heat was too much to deny as Sam fell apart in Jack's arms and he soon joined her, arching back and shooting his come into her hot channel. Sam panted, finding it hard to draw breath; it was quick but she came hard.

He couldn't stand for much longer as his knees starting to ache from holding both of them. He looked around for something to rest on…

Rug? Table? Bench? Couch, perfect!

Manoeuvring around the clothes tossed on the floor, Jack sought out the couch falling against it in a boneless heap, still deep within Sam's body.

"Well… that … wasn't what … I had … planned for dinner." Jack said trying to catch his breath, half laying on Sam, her hand on his ass.

"Me neither … makes for a … change though." Sam half giggled and her body shook.

"Yeah but I don't think we are finished yet." Jack smiled kissing her breast and her hand came to his head stroking his silver hair.

"Bed this time; no more walls." Sam replied, stopping her ministrations and looking down at him.

"Agreed." Jack said simply, pulling out of her body and carrying her to his bedroom.

"Slow and easy, yeah?" Sam asked, cupping his face as he leaned down and kissed her softly, allowing Sam to deepen the kiss as his hands slid to her hips and her legs wrapped around his body.

Resting in between her legs, Jack slowly pulled away from her lips moving down her body kissing all the exposed skin he could. His lips kissed her stomach and Sam's hands found his head, holding her to him as he went lower and lower.

His hands rested on her thighs as his tongue probed her sweet pink folds and coated with both of them, the taste combined was exhilarating, the bitter clashing with the sweet made his mind hazy, but didn't stop him from probing deeper.

His tongue dipped in and out of her body, lapping at her hot centre, his hands stroking her thighs turning her on even further and Jack smiled against her. His tongue was enough to make her fall apart there and then but Sam refused to let go so easily, prepared to draw it out for as long as she could.

Jack smiled at her restraint; she was so close as his tongue kept thrusting in and out, her eyes screwed shut, hands tight in his hair and her breathing labored, clinging to reality with what little hold she had left.

Sam whimpered and moaned, thrashing beneath him as the pressure grew; finding it harder to keep control over her body, one hand gripped his hair and her other hand on his sheets. She arched and began to shudder when Jack lightly grazed her clit with his front teeth and she pulled his head to her body.

"God Jack…" Sam uttered as he nibbled on her clit, sucking here and blowing a little air there, she shuddered and Jack smiled. She was losing control and he loved to see her that way.

Jack continued to lap at Sam, her body's reaction only fuelling him further, his hand released one of her thighs and reached up pinching her nipple. Sam arched once more, pushing her pussy into his lips. She tensed up and cried out as he body came harder than she had earlier.

They were nowhere near close to finishing… Not _yet_ at least.

Jack licked her clean, and Sam smiled down at him, fully sated and he lazily climbed up her body before pressing his lips to hers. She tasted herself on him but soon tasted the bitter and sweet taste Jack had experienced earlier, immediately deepening the kiss as the thought. When they separated, Jack rested his head against her chest, placing a gentle kiss on her skin.

"Rest for a little while." Sam said, stroking the nape of his neck and closing her eyes, feeling him drape his arm across her waist and stroke her bare leg, creating goose bumps across her skin.

Junior was ready, but Jack would wait for Sam as long as he needed to. He just content to hold her as she rested for a bit, what a long night they had ahead of them, and he wanted to memorise every minute he had.

S&J

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews welcome hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it.<strong>


End file.
